


Dressed to Cheer

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys in Skirts, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, cheer uniforms, daisuga - Freeform, dressing up, iwaoi - Freeform, suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “It means that we’re getting dressed up.” Oikawa bent down to dig through the box and pulled out a familiar colored skirt, holding it up for everyone to see."Oh my god, yes,” Sugawara said, standing instantly. “You got them!” Oikawa nodded, pressing the Aoba Johsai cheer skirt to his waist to show it off.“You’ve got to be kidding."orThe pretty setters dress up in their schools respective cheer uniforms and surprise their boyfriends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 350





	Dressed to Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I read something that made me sad so I'm posting this to make me feel better. It's really just chaotic but when one is sad it's greatly appreciated. I hope this makes your day a little brighter <3

Oikawa entered the room with a grin, setting the box down before propping his hands on his hips. He let his gaze wander over their small group, excitement already bubbling over as he pictured how all of them would look dressed up in the outfits he’d brought with him just for this occasion.

“Who’s ready to get beautified?” He asked, earning a scoff from Kenma who didn’t raise his eyes from his game.

“What does that mean exactly?” Kageyama questioned, brow furrowed in confusion.

“It _means_ that we’re getting dressed up.” Oikawa bent down to dig through the box and pulled out a familiar colored skirt, holding it up for everyone to see.

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Sugawara said, standing instantly. “You got them!” Oikawa nodded, pressing the Aoba Johsai cheer skirt to his waist to show it off.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Kenma spoke, eyes glued to the skirt. “You’re not putting me in a cheer uniform.”

“Come on, Kenma!” Oikawa reached back down and pulled out a red uniform that had Nekoma printed across it. “I even got everyone their school uniform!” Sugawara was already kneeling down to dig through the box with a wide smile.

“We’re dressing up in our school's cheer uniforms?” Akaashi asked, peeking over into the box as Sugawara withdrew a Karasuno uniform.

“I’m putting it on right now,” he stated, standing to leave the room. Akaashi spotted the Fukurodani uniform and picked it up, eyeing the two separate pieces.

“It’s a crop top,” he said, looking up at Oikawa.

“Yeah, I could only find one piece uniforms for Karasuno and Nekoma. You and I are stuck with two pieces.” Akaashi’s head tilted to the side as he watched Oikawa.

“What are we doing after we put these on?”

“I am not putting that on,” Kenma grumbled from the floor. Oikawa rolled his eyes, grabbing the top for his uniform.

“We’ll have a photo shoot and then… maybe… go see our guys.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“You want us to put skirts on and go see our boyfriends? What are you hoping to achieve in this?” Oikawa shrugged, offering Akaashi a smile.

“I think it’ll be pretty entertaining to surprise them.” He noticed Kenma watching him and in seconds Kenma’s game was put away and he was standing.

“Fuck it. I wanna make Kuro suffer.” Oikawa’s smile widened as Kenma swiped the Nekoma uniform and walked out the door.

“Come on, Akaashi.” Oikawa gave him puppy dog eyes. “Don’t you wanna see Bo squirm?”

“I have a feeling you just want to get laid.” Oikawa gasped, putting a hand to his chest.

“That’s definitely a reason,” Sugawara said, entering the room again. Oikawa brightened, gaze raking over him.

“Holy shit! You look amazing!” The other male nodded knowingly.

“You need to go put yours on,” he urged.

“I’m not leaving until I’m positive everyone is putting theirs on.” He let his gaze slide over Akaashi and Kageyama who had yet to move.

“I’ll put it on, but this is a one time thing,” Akaashi replied.

“And I’ll handle Kageyama,” Sugawara said, moving forwards. Oikawa nearly hopped in place with excitement.

“Great! I’ll go change!”

* * *

Oikawa was way happier than he probably should’ve been as they looked through the pictures they’d taken. He felt a little better at the fact Sugawara was just as pumped up about it and everyone else seemed to have accepted it.

“We actually look pretty good,” Akaashi commented.

“Can we go now?” Kenma asked. “It’s cold and I want to see Kuro’s reaction.” Sugawara nodded, backing away.

“Carpool time!” Oikawa picked up pace to walk next to him as Sugawara turned.

“Shotgun!” He called.

“Do we have to go out in public like this?” Kageyama muttered, pulling at the hem of his skirt.

“Don’t worry!” Sugawara comforted. “You look great!”

“We do realize going in front of the guys will probably result in some less than friendly situations, right?” Akaashi questioned. “Because as much as Kenma wants to see Kuroo suffer I don’t think some of us will want the same thing.”

“Are you saying you want to run off with Bo?” Oikawa said, shooting a smile over his shoulder. Akaashi only stared, not bothering to react to the comment.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s trying to seduce Iwaizumi.” Sugawara let out a laugh, nudging Oikawa playfully.

“You totally wanna get laid.” Oikawa leveled him with a look.

“Like you’re any different.”

“Can we hurry,” Kenma muttered. “I really don’t like this skirt.”

“We’re going, we’re going,” Oikawa replied.

“Yeah, so you can get laid,” Sugawara snickered. Oikawa promptly smacked him.

* * *

Iwaizumi hadn’t expected much when Oikawa had texted that him and the other setters were coming. Iwaizumi had brushed it off after letting the other guys know. Now that he looked back on it he realized he should’ve noticed something was going on. Even if he had he sure as hell wouldn’t have expected it to be Oikawa Tooru showing up in a fucking skirt and crop top. He thought he might just die.

“So, how are we looking boys?” Oikawa asked, giving a half twirl. Iwaizumi, like all of his companions, was utterly speechless. Iwaizumi didn’t even think he could look away from his boyfriend.

“Come on, Daichi~” Sugawara teased, stepping forwards. Daichi only stared with unnaturally wide eyes. “How’s it look?”

“G- good,” Daichi stammered.

“Kenma, w- why are you in a skirt?” Kenma smiled in a way that could only be described as wicked.

“Worth it,” he said simply, not moving from his place by the wall.

“Kaashi, you look so pretty!” Bokuto cried, standing and nearly knocking Akaashi over. Akaashi only sighed, patting him on the back.

“Thank you, Kou.”

“Yama, you look so good in a skirt!” Hinata exclaimed, staring up at Kageyama with bright eyes. “It suits you really well!” Kageyama was flushed, lips pulled into a frown as he avoided looking at Hinata.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Hinata grabbed a hold of him.

“Do you think I would look pretty in a skirt?” Kageyama seemed to redden even more at the question and pulled Hinata into his chest, smothering the smaller male.

“Hey, Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi gulped, looking up to meet Oikawa’s gaze as his boyfriend sauntered over to him. “What do you think?” He couldn’t help but look down at Oikawa’s ass. In other circumstances it would appear he had none, but in a skirt Iwaizumi was about ready to lose his fucking mind.

“Yeah,” was all he could muster, gaze moving down to the pale flesh of Oikawa’s thighs. He wanted to litter the soft skin with hickeys and silently cursed Oikawa for his need to shave his legs and moisturize. It was just unfair.

“Someone looks hungry,” Oikawa teased, taking a seat on Iwaizumi’s lap. He was too in shock to move as his boyfriend rested his arms around his neck and nearly choked on his next breath when Oikawa wiggled his ass right into Iwaizumi’s crotch.

“God, keep it PG” Akaashi said, cupping the back of Bokuto’s head as his boyfriend mumbled about how pretty Akaashi looked into his shoulder.

“It’s already too late for that,” Kuroo groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Who’s idea was this? Because it’s just plain evil.”

“Oikawa wanted to get laid,” Kenma answered simply. Oikawa rolled his eyes before looking pointedly at Sugawara.

“Mr. Refreshing over there thought it’d be fun if we dressed up as cheerleaders. I just got the outfits.” Sugawara grinned, arm resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“You so wanna get laid though.”

“I don’t think you have any room to talk,” Oikawa snapped back and Daichi only shook his head in what seemed to be shock.

“You’re definitely getting laid,” Iwaizumi said before he could stop himself. The entire room froze, all eyes on them.

“ _What_?” Oikawa squeaked.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to excuse us,” Iwaizumi continued, offering everyone in the room an apologetic smile. “My boyfriend seems to think that he can walk in wearing a flashy outfit and get away unharmed.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, a pleasing red coloring his cheeks.

“Damn, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo muttered. “Get some.” Iwaizumi nodded before promptly standing with Oikawa secured in his arms. His boyfriend yelped, suddenly scrambling to get away as Iwaizumi walked them towards the door.

“No! I’m sorry!” Oikawa tried. Iwaizumi didn’t budge, hoisting Oikawa over his shoulder. “Iwa!” Oikawa screeched, kicking out. “I’m sorry!”

“I thought you wanted to get laid,” he said as they made it out of the room.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi gave a smile, though he knew Oikawa couldn’t see it.

“No guarantees,” he informed, smacking his boyfriend’s ass. Oikawa’s yelp was enough to make his whole fucking day.

“Forgive me for my sins,” Oikawa muttered, falling limp in Iwaizumi’s hold. Iwaizumi’s smile only grew.

* * *

(This is a bonus of me deciding to put the rest of them in skirts because they would _all_ rock skirts and that's just facts. So please enjoy my rambling about this because I needed to get it out.)

Who are we kidding?

The guys are all the cheerleaders when it comes to the pretty setters.

Guaranteed Bokuto and Kuroo grouped together and convinced the others to dress up as cheerleaders in skirts to cheer on their pretty setters.

Daichi does it because he knows Suga will get an absolute kick out of it though he is embarrassed.

Hinata fucking loves it. He has no complaints and absolutely rocks the skirt.

Iwaizumi's entire being is basically red from embarrassment and he was pretty much forced into the outfit.

Kenma could care less about Kuroo in a skirt but Kuroo won't leave him alone trying to get his attention.

Akaashi is just silent but internally very surprised at how well Bokuto rocks a skirt. Bokuto is super flashy with the outfit and in the end goes overboard and Akaashi loves him even more.

Suga does in fact love it. He can't stop laughing and Daichi just stands there flustered because Suga is _rolling_ on the ground and laughing so hard he can barely breath.

Kageyama just mutters insults at Hinata but he's blushing like crazy and hates how good Hinata looks and Hinata is a literal ray of sunshine. Kageyama is whipped.

Everyone thought Oikawa would be laughing and making comments about how "cute, Iwa-chan looks" but Oikawa is just kind of standing there silent. Iwaizumi is scowling but he's still flushed and keeps telling Oikawa to "just say something." Oikawa proceeds to flush darker than anyone has ever seen and he just simply says, "you should not look better than me in a skirt." Iwaizumi just smacks him before actually having to excuse them because Oikawa seems to be broken. In truth he has a very long internal monologue and is basically screaming inside because damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Sometimes all one needs is Haikyuu boys in skirts.)


End file.
